star_trek_expanded_prime_universefandomcom-20200215-history
New Germany
New Germany (Neue Germania) is a colony world around 20 light years from Earth. Started by citizens of Germany on Earth, this world is populated by Germans who wanted a new start after the devastation of World War III and the First Contact with the Vulcans. The planet has a population of 3.1 billion, approximately 71% ethnic German, 18% ethnic African, 5% other European, 6% Asian. History After being found in the Vulcan star charts, a number of Germans living in Cologne, Munich, and Berlin met in Weimar, and decided to move to a new planet, calling it New Germany. They leased the new warp drive technology from Cochrane Industries and built two large colony ships with room for two thousand people each including farm and construction equipment. Leaving in 2076, they arrived late in 2077 and began working, creating their new ideal colony. With a sense of history, the colonists named the continents after former states of the Holy Roman Empire, along with the modern German states, setting a settler requirement to have come from Germany, a Germanic-speaking nation, a former German colony, or having at least half-Germanic heritage. Within ten years, the colony grew from 2300 persons to over 265,000. The colonists set about to create a clean, orderly, free, and open society, based on their Germanic heritage, and celebrating their culture rather than denigrating it as the elites of the late 20th and early 21st centuries had done. Autobahn highways, high-speed rail, street trains, and subways were all designed into the construction of all main cities, along with wider roadways, historic and authentic German architecture with modern amenities (air conditioning and central heating and air, modern plumbing and water filtration systems, modern electric systems, modern networking to avoid the use of harmful Wi-Fi signals, solar glass, and solar shingles for power). Chains that came from the United States were by and large intentionally left out of the colony's plan so as to make the planet more authentically German. Each city was started when there were at least 100 people signed-up to join the city. For much of the colony's first century, construction and the associated industries were the biggest job opportunity, aside from mining operations and education. Cities on New Germany were built to be practically identical to their Earth counterparts, aside from having no modern or post-modern architecture, like brutalist architecture, interrupting the skylines. Historic buildings such as churches, and train stations were built as the first and second buildings in every city to link them together. Government The planet was conceived with a planetary presidential republican form of government in mind when it was first located and settled. The initial government of the planet was a league of city-states which each sent 2 representatives to a planetary council, with one person elected on a bi-annual basis to run the council meetings and monitor the day-to-day governance of the colony with the bureaucracy. Once the planet had enough population to warrant the creation of provinces, each province created its own government and requested ascension to the planetary governing council. Once sixteen provinces joined the council, it voted to create a population-based lower house, the Welttag, and the council changed its name into the Weltrat, forming the Reichstag of New Germania. The council president became the Reichspräsident, and the government began to be run by the Reichskanzler, who is appointed by the president. The legislature of New Germany now has Provinces The planet New Germany has a number of provinces named for historic German states and principalities. The capital of the planet is the city-state of Berlin in the northern hemisphere. Each province has 2 representatives in the Weltrat, and at least 1 representative in the Welttag, with 1 for every 75,000 persons. City-States *Berlin: planetary capital, a city of 9 million *Hamburg *Lübeck *Bremen *Aachen *Dortmund *Frankfurt *Friedberg *Goslar *Köln *Mühlhausen *Nordhausen *Speyer *Wetzlar *Worms In the Swabian Bench of city-states: *Aalen *Augsburg *Biberach an der Riß *Bopfingen *Buchhorn (today Friedrichshafen) *Dinkelsbühl *Eßlingen am Neckar *Gengenbach *Giengen *Gmünd *Hall (or Schwäbisch Hall) *Heilbronn *Isny im Allgäu *Kaufbeuren *Kempten im Allgäu *Leutkirch im Allgäu *Lindau *Memmingen *Nördlingen *Nürnberg *Offenburg *Pfullendorf *Ravensburg *Regensberg *Reutlingen *Rothenburg ob der Tauber *Rottweil *Schweinfurt *Überlingen *Ulm *Wangen im Allgäu *Weil *Weißenburg im Nordgau *Wimpfen *Windsheim *Zell am Harmersbach These city states had namesakes on Earth in Europe, and due to their original, self-sustaining nature, they had a lot more independence than future cities, and retained a special status when the planetary government grew over the course of the next fifty years after colonization began. Provinces / States *Austria (continent); 18 provinces; 1 city-state, capital of the continent **Kustenland **An der etsch **Brizen **Burgenland **Carinthia **Carniola **Chur **Gorizia **Istria **Lower Austria **Salzburg **Styria **Tarasp **Trent **Trieste **Tyrol **Upper Austria **Vienna **Vorarlberg *Silesia (the continent) **Upper Silesia **Lower Silesia **New Silesia **Teschen Silesia **Breslau **Ratibor **Bethen **Oppeln *Prussia (continent) **East Prussia **West Prussia **New East Prussia **South Prussia **Westphalia **Rhineland **Jülich-Cleves-Berg **Brandenburg **Saxony **Posen **Silesia **Hanover **Hesse-Nassau **Schleswig-Holstein *Bavaria (continent) (24 provinces, 1 city-state) **Berchtesgaden **Breitenegg **Ehrenfels **Freising **Haag **Hohenwaldeck **Leuchtenberg **Mittlefranken **Niederbayern **Niedermünster in Regensburg **Oberbayern **Oberfranken **Oberpfalz **Ortenburg **Palatinate-Neuburg **Palatinate-sulzbach **Passau **Pfalz **Regensburg **Regensburg (city) **Schwaben **St Emmeram in Regensburg **Störnstein **Sulzbürg-Pyrbaum **Unterfranken *Baden-Württemberg (Continent) **Baden **Württemberg **Lothringen **Elsaß **Burgundy **Sundgau **Murbach **Verdun **Neuenburg **Montfort *Bavaria (continent); 7 provinces, *Burgundy (continent); 20 provinces, 1 city state; languages: Frisian (several), German, Dutch, Low Saxon **Artois **Besançon **Brabant **Burgundy **Cambrai **Drenthe **Flanders **Frisia **Groningen **Guelders **Hainaut **Holland **Liège **Limburg **Luxemburg **Mechelen **Namur **Overijssel **Utrecht **Zeeland **Zutphen *Rhineland (continent); 10 provinces, including 1 city-state **Arenberg **Beilstein **Cologne **Koblenz **Nieder-Isenburg **Mainz **Palatinate **Rheineck **Thurn und Taxis **Trier Category:Human Colony Category:Model Colony Category:German Colony